This invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for entering coordinates into a computer. The accurate location of two dimensional data and importing that information into a computer is a very time consuming operation. One of the advantages of loading two dimensional data into a computer would be for the location of defects in relatively flat material that requires further processing. If the defects can be identified with relation to some fixed reference point and converted into x-y coordinates, then these coordinates can be compared to a map of components developed from the material. Then the computer could determine which components are affected by the defect and would inform the operator how to handle the problem optimally to create the least amount of waste product. A non-limiting example of this concept would be material being a substrate such as a textile fabric with the associated defects being stop marks, holes, grease stains, and so forth. Currently, an operator places the fabric on a spreader table that lays down multiple layers from which parts will be cut in later operations from the stack. The operator must measure the coordinates with a ruler and type them into the computer via a keyboard. This is a very time consuming and thereby expensive process. Furthermore, it is also very monotonous and tedious, which lends itself to inaccuracies.
The present invention solves the above problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.